hexagonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Open Hexagon/@comment-189.126.213.73-20190829173209
does online play died? i cant connect to the internet idk why i cant read logs maybe u can " Test All tests passed! hg::Online::connectToServer Connecting to server... ::loadConfig loading config ssvs::AssetManager::load imagine.ttf resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load bottomBar.png resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load creditsBar1.png resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load creditsBar2.png resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load creditsBar2b.png resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load creditsBar2c.png resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load creditsBar2d.png resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load titleBar.png resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load beep.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load death.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load gameOver.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load go.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load levelUp.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load openHexagon.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load swap.ogg resource loading ::loadAssets loading local profiles hg::Online::connectToServer Failed to connect ::loadAssets loading omegasphere music ssvs::AssetManager::load 5amest resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load Stage5_1 resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load Stage5_3 resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load airbrushed resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load akira resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load aurora(MeetMeInTheStars) resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load blackoutCity resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load bosozokuGF resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load butterfly resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load canalParadise resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load dangerMountain resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load dawnMetropolis resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load everythingExplodes resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load farbrorMelkerFixarFiskdamm resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load gmoomh resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load hajikedama resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load helixNebula resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load inTheBasement resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load jetpackBluesSunsetHues resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load johnHughes resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load massacrev2 resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load megalovania resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load meltedthree resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load mess resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load metropolis resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load minimal resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load musicPlantClassic resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load mySkateboardWillGoOn resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load overarrow resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load pastelFlags resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load penpal resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load planet resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load playingWithPower resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load polarBear resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load savetheworld resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load silence resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load soBored resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load starfish resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load sunshower resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load swan resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load takingANapInTheJungle resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load theStorm resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load videoChallenge resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load virusBusting resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load we'reTheRobots resource loading ::loadAssets loading omegasphere music data ::loadAssets loading omegasphere style data ::loadAssets loading omegasphere level data ::loadAssets loading omegasphere custom sounds ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_b1.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_b2.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_b3.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_beat.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_bom.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_cffail.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_cfwin.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_end.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_fall.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_flashrefill.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_flcharging.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_fldead.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_hit.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_hue.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_invuln1.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_invuln2.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_invuln3.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_mecha1.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_mecha2.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_mecha3.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_metal28.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_metal38.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_metal48.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_nonmaxvel.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_nonmaxvelrev.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note1.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note2.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note3.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note4.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note5.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note6.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note7.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_note8.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_star1.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_star2.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_star3.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_star4.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_star5.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_switch.ogg resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load omegasphere_warning.ogg resource loading ::loadAssets loading hypercube music ssvs::AssetManager::load cpumood resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load dischipo resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load flirtFlirt resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load gmoomh resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load johnnyDerp resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load massacrev2 resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load minimal resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load mrGawne resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load pep resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load tengil resource loading ::loadAssets loading hypercube music data ::loadAssets loading hypercube style data ::loadAssets loading hypercube level data ::loadAssets loading hypercube custom sounds ERROR Exception during asset loading: Directory "Packs/hypercube/Sounds/" not found ::loadAssets loading cube music ssvs::AssetManager::load callMeKatla resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load captainCool resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load commandoSteve resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load drFinkelfracken resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load jackRussel resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load mazeOfMayonnaise resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load milkyWays resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load starshipShowdown resource loading ssvs::AssetManager::load steampunkWarlord resource loading ::loadAssets loading cube music data ::loadAssets loading cube style data ::loadAssets loading cube level data ::loadAssets loading cube custom sounds ssvs::AssetManager::load cube_test.ogg resource loading hg::Online::initializeValidators Finished initializing validators..." heres the interesting part if u wanna awnser me email me at cris.rfarias21@gmail.com